1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of holography. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for the holographic storage of terrain data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of methods and apparatus are available for the storage of real world visual information, or terrain data used in aircraft simulation systems.
One technique of the prior art uses a modelboard for the storage of terrain data. This technique provides an excellent means for the storage of terrain data because of the large number of data points which are available on the modelboard. Unfortunately, this technique of the prior art leaves something to be desired in that there are significant cost factors involved in the production of modelboards, and their size, when used at a reasonable scale factor for simulation, is prohibitive.
A second technique of the prior art utilizes computer generated imagery consisting of an electronically stored terrain surface model which can be electronically manipulated and displayed from various perspective observation points. However, the present state of the art, as to computer generated imagery, limits the amount of detail in the terrain surface which can be displayed in real time. This limitation causes the terrain surface to appear unrealistic.
A third technique of the prior art utilizes photographs for the storage data. Unfortunately, this technique of the prior art also leaves something to be desired in that photographic storage of terrain data forces a trainee pilot to perform within the confines of that terrain data stored upon the photographs.